The Pidgeys and the Beedrills
by warriorcatgirl375
Summary: Sequel to "Where Did It Come From?" When Master Hand has noticed that the young smashers are coming to, "that age", he believes that it's time to give them The Talk. But how will the other smashers when they find out that the kids already received The Talk? What will they do when they find out that Kirby, Diddy Kong, Villager, and Squirtle didn't...? Two-shot
1. Chapter 1

**Okay, I have some things to say. **

**I'm not sure all of you readers know, but I used to have a story called "The Smash Experience" where I just post a bunch of one-shots about Smash Bros. Well, it didn't have a lot of success so I deleted about a month ago, but one of the chapters, I really liked. So, I just decided to repost the chapter just as it's own two-shot. And I know, I'm posting this instead of updating "Feelings from the Shadows". **

**Let's be clear here, I already had this two-shot prewritten, but the next chapter for "Feelings from the Shadows", I don't have it prewritten. And I just got back from seeing a concert and it's past midnight where I am, so I can't really think up and update the next chapter. Since this two-shot will be faster, I'm just posting this one. But hey, at least you're getting something. **

**Anyway, hey guys! Warrior Kitty here with this little two-shot! Enjoy! **

The Pidgeys and the Beedrills pt 1

The door to Master Hand's office opened and the said floating hand had exited out. He made his way down the hall until he finally reached the living room. In the room, the young smashers were all playing Mario Kart 8 on the Wii U, and they were shouting at one another comparatively. However, something happened that shocked Master Hand.

Ness had almost, keyword _almost__, _shouted a curse word. He quickly corrected himself and they all continued to play more quietly. But this surprised Master Hand.

_He must've learned that word from the other smashers. _He said to himself disapprovingly. _It won't be long until they actually start to verbally say them. I have to do something about the swearing policy. _But then, a thought came to Master Hand and he went quiet with realization.

The young smashers are getting older. It won't be long until they were considered preteens. Then a thought came to the hand as he took in the info. _It's time... _

**(Page Break) **

Master Hand soon called for all the smashers to gather in the living room. As soon as everyone was settled, he floated to the front and faced them all. "Attention smashers!" He addressed. "I have come to the realization that the young smashers are coming of _that _age. So I take it to be our responsibility to give them, The Talk."

Hearing his words, all the adult/teenage smashers' eyes widen in surprise and panic and they all began to speak loudly all at once.

"Hold on just a minute! Can we discuss about this first?" Mario asked.

"Seriously? Of all times, why are you choosing to do this now?" Link questioned.

"You know how much I hate this topic!" Samus shouted.

"I can't even handle The Talk myself! I can't explain it to kids!" Pit freaked out.

Over all the voices shouting and panicking, one voice spoke up that made them all go quiet. "We already know." All the smashers turned and looked at Pichu, Toony, Yoshi, Popo, Nana, and Lucas, who all stood together.

"You already know?" Zelda repeated in confusion. "How and when?"

"It was about a year ago." Popo answered. "We were playing outside and we found a nest of Pidgeottos and Pidgeys. We wanted to know where babies came from so we went around and asked some people."

"But everything we told you were lies." Roy pointed out, remembering the events. Marth then slapped him on the back of his head.

"Idiot! Don't tell them that!" The prince growled.

"We knew they were lies." Pichu said. "And boy, did we find out the truth..."

"A certain legendary spilled the beans and told us everything." Toony mumbled. All the smashers faced Mewtwo, who stood at the back of the group. The pokemon glanced at them nervously and slowly shuffled over until he stood behind Lucario, hiding himself.

"Well, okay then." Master Hand spoke up. "I guess this conversation isn't needed after all." The smashers breathed sighs of relief, but before they could disperse, another voice spoke up.

"Wait, we weren't there at the time, so we didn't hear The Talk." Everyone turned to see Kirby, Diddy Kong, Villager, and Squirtle standing together. The living room fell deathly silent again.

"...Goddesses damn it." Sheik muttered, breaking the quiet atmosphere.

"Sweet Nightmare, now I really wish we aren't doing this." Meta Knight said.

"Why? What's wrong?" Fox asked curiously.

Meta Knight glanced around nervously and began to sweat. "Well, erm...you see, Kirby and I's species reproduce in a..._much _different way than normal creatures." As memories of seventh grade biology class came back, King Dedede began to snicker and tried to hold in his laughter. "And it's not funny." Meta Knight growled to the king, which only made him laugh harder.

Fox tilted his head in confusion. "How do you guys do it, then?"

"...Please, just don't ask."

"But I-"

"I said don't ask!"

A hand then raised above the large group of smashers. Everyone turned their attention to Mega Man, who was the one that had his hand up.

"I gotta confession." The blue bomber said. "I actually don't know how the whole reproduction thing happens." Complete silence met him as he received a bunch of blank stared of disbelief.

"...Are you serious?" Link finally asked.

Mega Man nodded his head.

"You literally don't know how it all happens?"

Mega Man shook his head.

"And how old are you?"

"Don't judge me, okay!" Mega Man shouted defensively. "I'm a robot, not a living organism! It was never taught to me because it wasn't necessary for me to know."

"Then you're not gonna know. Problem solved." Wolf said bluntly.

"But I want to know."

Master Hand took in all the events that just currently happened and gave out a stressed sigh. "Enough!" He shouted, causing all smashers to go quiet. "Okay, someone is going to have to give Kirby, Squirtle, Diddy, Villager, and Mega Man The Talk." Everyone took five large steps back, leaving Sonic standing next to his robotic friend.

The hedgehog lowered his ears. "Oh jeez. Can I at least have someone help me explain! I don't wanna do this alone!"

Ike kicked Pikachu forward, having the pokemon fall and land face-first on the ground in front of Sonic. "Dear Arceus, why me...?" He muttered into the floor. As Pikachu got to his feet, a Dreamland Biology text book was thrown into Sonic's arms.

"Wait, I still have concerns that I want to voice!" Sonic turned around but only to find that they were now alone in the living room. All the smashers had abandon them.

Sonic and Pikachu blinked as they looked at the empty space then faced the five others left with them. Kirby, Squirtle, Diddy, Villager, and Mega Man looked at them expectantly.

"Damn, I'm not gonna enjoy this one bit..." Pikachu mumbled.

**What was your first clue, Pikachu? Thank you guys for reading! I'll have the next part up tomorrow and, hopefully (keyword, HOPEFULLY) the next chapter for "Feelings from the Shadows". I hope you all enjoyed! See ya!**


	2. Chapter 2

**...Wow, I can't believe I forgot about this... **

**Hey guys! I'm back with the next chapter...later than intended. I apologize for that, I got sidetracked with a lot of things over the weeks, as some of you may already know, then when I got home from California, I just got lazy. Well, I might as well finish this two-shot so here's the second and final chapter! Enjoy! **

Chapter 2

Kirby, Squirtle, Diddy, Villager, and Mega Man sat on the couch in the living room, talking to each other as Sonic and Pikachu huddled together a little ways away.

"How are we gonna do this?" The hedgehog whispered urgently. "It's nowhere near being easy explaining this topic to kids. Now don't get me started on having to explain it to someone our age..."

"We'll figure this out." Pikachu replied. "We'll find a way to get through this. Let's...let's just get this over with." Sonic nodded and the two approached the five others on the couch.

"Okay, guys..." Pikachu spoke. "You already know the...concept. Parents have babies."

"But how?" Kirby asked curiously. Both the hedgehog and the pokemon fell into a nervous silence.

"Well, uh, pokemon come from an egg." Pikachu answered slowly, earning a look of interest from Squirtle. "Same goes for birds, fish, insects, and reptiles. Mammals are the only animals to not come from an egg. The only two exceptions are platypus and echidnas."

As the five nodded and put on looks of interest, Sonic put on a look of confusion. "Wait...so Knuckles came from an egg?"

"These are basic stuff." Mega Man spoke up. "We already know this. Tell us everything; how offspring is made, where exactly it comes from."

"Dear Chaos, why does this have to be so weird and difficult?" Sonic muttered in frustration.

"Here." Pikachu, who had unnoticingly walked out of the room, reentered with a DVD in his mouth, named "Nature's Miracles". He turned on the tv and put the DVD in the movie player. "Just watch this. It'll explain everything."

The five went quiet as they watched the documentary start up.

"Where did you even find that?" Sonic questioned.

"I always come prepared." Pikachu answered.

**(Page Break) **

The credits to the documentary began to roll across the tv screen. On the couch, Diddy and Villager were covering their eyes with fright, Squirtle was huddled in his shell, and Mega Man just stared with wide eyes.

"I...I don't even..." The blue bomber whispered. "I'm glad to be a robot. That was just horrible!"

"I feel so dirty..." Diddy murmured. Squirtle and Villager just stayed quiet. The only one that seemed unfazed, however, was Kirby. The puffball just looked at the tv blankly.

"Okay, but what about Star Warriors?" He finally asked. "How does my species do it?" Beside the couch, Pikachu sat with a blank, disturbed expression from the documentary and Sonic was laying on his belly with a pillow covering his head.

The pokemon heard the puffball's words and elbowed the hedgehog. "Sonic, we have to tell them about Star Warriors." He said.

Sonic groaned and sat up. "Fine..." He muttered and picked up the Dreamland Biology textbook and flipped through the pages until he came to the reproduction chapter. Immediately, his eyes shot wide in horror as he looked at the pages.

"Sweet mother of Chaos!" Sonic exclaimed, dropping the book and covering his eyes. "MY EYES! THE IMAGES! THEY CANNOT BE UNSEEN!"

Pikachu tilted his head and looked at the hedgehog in confusion as he began to roll on the ground, screaming. Curiously, he approached the book and looked at the pictures on the pages. Seeing the images, his eyes widen and his face turned green. Pikachu quickly ran to the nearest trash can and vomited in it. Now the other five were confused. They got off the couch and looked down at the book. Then, the content horrified them.

A fuze blew in Mega Man's head, causing his eyes and the rest of his system to shut off. He swayed in his feet and flopped on his back. Villager, Diddy, and Squirtle screamed and quickly ran it of the room.

"BRAIN BLEACH!" Villager shouted at the top of his lungs. "I NEED BRAIN BLEACH!"

Finally, however, Kirby remained and just looked at the pictures in the textbook blankly. He turned to look at the broken Mega Man, sobbing Sonic, and vomiting Pikachu then just blinked.

"I don't get it." He said.

**THE END!**

**Ah, Kirby. You're innocent stupidity will never get old. This finally ends it, so thank you guys for reading! I know this wasn't really a big thing, just an ordinary humorous two-shot, but I hope you still got some enjoyment anyway. See ya guys! **

**Warrior Kitty, out!**


End file.
